


Back to the Labyrinth

by PhynixCaskey



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Addiction, Blackmail, Child Abuse, Cultural Differences, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Kidnapping, Withdrawal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhynixCaskey/pseuds/PhynixCaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah finds that she is back in the Labyrinth after only five years of being away. She soon finds out that her brother is being beaten by his mother, and there is nothing that the Goblins can so as Jareth needs the child wished to him. But Jareth can't even remember how important that child is to him, or who the woman who pleads with him is. </p><p>This is a quickly written fanfic and I tried to get many prompts there is mention of child abuse, and you even get not very descriptive mentions of it. So please be warned it might be a trigger for a few. PLEASE BE AWARE!</p><p>Please note I picked the rape/non-con because I do have Dub-con in it. So I want to make sure YOU KNOW!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to the Labyrinth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maypop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maypop/gifts).



> Not Beta Read, Less than 48 Hour Challenge. Hope you enjoy!

“She will be back sir!” A small voice over to the side of the tall blond man spoke as he watched the older king stare at the face everyone knew, everyone in the realm loved her. She was there Queen, she was everything to this world. If only she was with them. If only she knew.

“How can you be so sure?” The melodic voice asked as he turned to the goblin that was standing just inside the door. Waving a hand the image in the mirror turned from the beautiful young woman who was in her school laughing with her friends now, into the hard cold emotionless eyes that he knew well, they were his own. 

Sighing Jareth walked away from his image in the magical mirror ‘You have no power over me!’ ringing in his ears. He hated that day, from a crush, to his bride, to his estranged wife all in the mater of thirteen hours. His subjects all hoped for her return but he knew it would never happen. He knew that with her cry of strength and her leaving the Labyrinth he ruled over she would be gone forever. 

So here he sat in his throne room a broken shell of the man he knew he was. He was once powerful. Growling at what he was becoming he kicked the goblin that had spoken to him only a moment ago. “Tell everyone that she is never returning!” Jareth called over the scream from the small goblin.

Fred, yes he was a goblin named Fred, scrambled to his feet after he landed with a thump and ran through the hall trying to get as far away from the Goblin King as he could. “Why always me?” He muttered remembering the last time he was kicked, only a few short months ago. That human child wouldn’t stop crying and Jareth had done everything to make the baby stop, including kicking Fred into the air. 

~*~

“Sarah wait up!” Jill called after her friend in the halls of the school they both attended. “Wait up!” Sarah turned to smile at the girl who she called her friend. 

“Jill, how was class?” Sarah could only smile as the other girl caught up. 

“Interesting, Mr. Bowie can make anything sound interesting!” She spoke as they walked through the halls to the doors leading out of class. 

“That is your Professor of Ancient Cultures right?” Sarah asked as they moved outside of the school and around the side of the building. 

Jill nodded before continuing on. “He was telling us about an ancient civilization who believed in goblins, and fairies.”

“Oh?” Sarah asked looking over to her friend as they moved into the halls of the dorm they shared. 

“Yeah, man this dead culture sounded so good coming from him. I am sad you dropped out of the class Sarah, but more for me!” Jill laughed, it was no secret that the Ancient Cultures Professor was someone that many of the women loved from his looks and voice alone, and if they were honest some men too they were sure.

“Yeah, just not what I need!” She spoke gently opening the door to the room they shared. 

“I need to find out why his eyes are different. He has yet to tell us!” Sarah smiled at her friend as Jill through herself on to her bed to read a text book. The whole reason so many people loved the teacher was for his eyes, but for Sarah they were the sole reason she dropped that class from her load, they reminded her of a face so long in her past she wanted to keep it there.

~*~

“Sir?” A meek voice called from behind the door as he looked around the throne room for the Goblin King. It was another night that the King of the Goblins ignored the call of a young women who wanted the child who wronged her taken from her. 

“Now what Fresh?” Jareth called at the goblin his whip cracking against the throne as the Goblin King ran his hand through is hair again and looked over at the small creature. 

“Fred sir.” It spoke meekly before quickly going into why he was there. “Another child sir, should we fetch it.” Jareth smirked at the small goblin as he ran off to do just that. 

“Another Goblin for me.” He spoke pulling on his cape for the day and strutting out of the throne room in a flurry of glitter and warm air. Soon he was in the room with the whimpering toddler. His goblins all around him working fast to remove the child from this world.

“You came for her?” The woman asked her eyes dark and glassy from too many drugs. It would not take this woman long to forget the child she didn’t want to have. 

“Yes!” Jareth spoke as his goblins had already moved the child from the dirty apartment. Needles laid over the floor and all around the room, god knows what else was in this slob of a house. The baby wasn’t even in a crib she was placed in a dirty box. He knew it was sad that this baby would be better off with him and his goblins then with its mother. “Do you not want your child?” He asked hoping to one day find someone as gutsy as Sarah to brave his game. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” The woman laughed as she passed out on the dirty floor. Jareth shook his head and in a puff of warm air and glitter he returned to his castle in the middle of the Labyrinth. It has been Four years since Sarah had decided that she was wrong to wish her brother away. Since then he had collected a few dozen children, and only the odd parent, or sibling was willing to brave his game to get the child back. 

Granted the three that entered his Labyrinth left it heart broken, and the King still was lonely, they were not as fun as his bride was. He didn’t even bother to make personal appearances, so many of them didn’t even get past the first ring of the Labyrinth even if they managed to get into it to begin with. 

“The babe is with a Goblin mother now sir.” Fred spoke gently as the goblin king picked up a few pieces of fruit and popped them in his mouth. This was the same fruit that he had fed Sarah in hopes she would forget, all it did for him was make his world numb for a few hours. He was no better than that mother with the track marks up her arms. 

“Thank you Fritz.” Jareth smirked as he lounged in his chair letting the magical fruit play over his nerves.

“Fred sir.” The small goblin whispered as he left before he was kicked again. “We need her back.” Fred spoke as he walked down the halls to the Goblin city bellow. 

The buzz of the fruit made Jareth smirk as he looked to the mirror calling up the images of Toby and Sarah from there time in the Labyrinth. She was a beautiful girl and had blossomed into a stunning woman. Even Toby was adorable. He was looking forward to the heir and one that he could give a better life to. Frowning he called up the image of the Williams house and watched as the now five year old boy sat in a chair in the corner of them room. 

Jareth could feel his growl as the mother of the child yelled about how horrible the kid was to her in the phone she held to her ear. Most likely the father was on the other end of the line. This child was not happy, he was not loved like Jareth and Sarah could have loved him. 

“Jarethkin…” He whimpered watching the kid cry in the corner as the mother turned to scolding him. He had to do something for Toby, and for Sarah.

~*~

Sarah laid in bed that night looking at her collection of masks on the wall close to the door. It was one of the things she loved the most of her time in the Labyrinth the ball. She got to see the children that Jareth took from people all gown and apart of his court. She smiled at one mask towards the top the one the King himself wore. Her mind bringing her back to that day, the day she knew he was not all bad. 

“What is this place?” Her voice asked as she walked around the ballroom looking at all the dancers in there gilded outfits and weird masks. 

“A safe haven. Children come here who are forgotten by the parents that should have loved them.” He whispered to her as he moved her around the ballroom. “There good side comes her to live and die, as the darkness and hatred in them come to be my goblins.” She swallowed looking for Toby in the ball room as Jareth pulled her close to him again breathing in the smell of her hair. 

“He is not here.” Jareth’s breath whispered in her ear the warmth of it made her shiver. Blinking her eyes she looked for her brother. 

“Where is he?” She asked her voice quivering in fear.

“In my castle waiting for you to find him Sarah.” The look of fear in her eyes made him cringe. “He is not a goblin yet Sarah, you haven’t forgotten him yet.”

She wasn’t sure when she had fallen asleep but her alarm that morning woke her with its horrible shrill. The dream was one of many that would go through her at night. It was her favourite one out of them all. Stretching she got out of bed and went about her day. Shower, Breakfast, Classes, Lunch, more Classes, and then the walk back to the dorm with her roommate and friend.

“So I was thinking Sarah.” Jill spoke softly as they came into the room that the two shared.

“I thought I smelt smoke!” Sarah laughed as her friend made a noise of mock hurt. “What were you thinking?”

“Your birthday is coming up, we should go out and celebrate.” Jill smiled at her younger friend. It is true they were almost the same age, Jilly was only older by a few months. Sarah smiled as she looked to her friend. 

“Yeah that would be fun, how about this weekend we will go out and have a good time!”

“There is a fair in town Sarah we should go!” Jill seemed more excited the Sarah did. The other girl agreed to the idea. This weekend would be great. She had plans to call home this Friday and talk to her little brother and maybe her dad for a few moments. 

After that a fair? It would be an awesome birthday.

 

~*~

 

Sarah was happy as she pulled on her shirt over her head. She had just gotten off the phone with her father and brother. “’Ra come home?” Toby asked in a soft voice to his older sister. Since her adventure, one the younger child didn’t remember, they were closer to each other. Sarah has started to fell responsible for the young boy.

It truly was a horrible felling of guild she always got for moving away from him and leaving him with his mother and there father. Sarah knew she had to move, she knew she could not stay in the house with the witch of the west. It would kill her. “No Buddy, not yet, soon though I will see you soon!” She had told him, it was the same thing every time she called him so she called rarely. It hurt to hear her brother cry as they said goodbye. 

“Happy Birfday ‘Ra!” Toby called to her as her father took the phone again. 

“He still has trouble with some words!” Her father laughed at him. “Happy Birthday Sarah! You take care okay?” Her father spoke it to the phone obviously distracted by something. 

“I will!” the phone was already dead before she could reply further. “Yup, nothing changes he still is clueless!” She muttered as she too hung up her phone. 

Sarah couldn’t help the sigh she gave as she remembered the conversation that had gone on before picking up her purse and walking out the door with her roommate and friend. There would be enough time to sit and wonder about Toby later. Now was her time, her day. ‘Sorry Buddy!’ she thought again as she left the dorm and walked down the road with a group of new friends.  
~*~

“The Bog of Sternal Stench!” The Goblin King called out the punishment to the Goblin court on the fiery that was on trial.

“But sir it was a fair trade, my leg for another hand!” The Fiery cried as two pudgy Goblins dragged him to his sentencing. 

“What now Fred?” Jareth looked blitzed out of his mind.

“It is Fr….” Fred shook his head and stared at the Goblin King. “You got my name right Sir!” the small Goblin sounded scared and worried he never remembered names of the creatures that worked for him. There were very few he called by given names. 

“Yes yes…. What is next?” The king asked again bored out of his mind as he popped another piece of the intoxicating Peach in his mouth chewing it with a bit of a purr. 

“Nothing new sir.” Fred spoke softly as the King looked to him. The court was waved away as the King picked up another piece of fruit and walked away from the throne room himself. Fred watched at the stumble the King gave. It has been weeks since he started to each the Peaches and it worried the young Goblin. Sarah and Toby were never mentioned anymore, in fact the mirror Jareth once used to watch them was missing from the throne room. And Fred knew it wasn’t in the King’s chambers either. 

Fred was cleaning up the Throne room putting away important papers when another Goblin came running into the throne room. “You’re Majesty, You’re Majesty!” He called out as he entered the almost empty room

“Jareth has left Pitskinters. What is it?” Fred asked as he looked at the Goblin in charge of watching Toby

“Toby is crying again sir, but it is bad!” Fred shook his head not following. “The Prince Mother beat the child sir.” Pitskinters spat out in a made voice. 

“Place the seed in her head, get that baby out of there!” Fred called fast “RILE THE OTHER GOBLINS! WAKE THE BABY SNATCHERS! GET HIM OUT OF THERE!” Fred ran through the halls calling out orders to the Goblins in the castle looking for Jareth as we went. 

~*~

Sarah laughed as she rode the dancing Carousel her friends and her had been at the fair for some time now and were having a great time. The sun had set and the lights were sizzling. She was feeling giddy from all the sweets they shared, and the fun music as they move around from ride to ride. 

“We should go into the Mirror house!” one of her friends suggested. “We can play a game and see who is best at solving it!” Sarah solved the hardest Labyrinth, the Mirror house was nothing. 

“Sure!” She agreed. “Last one out buys ice cream!” one of her friends behind them suggested and Sarah giggled as she got off the horse and walked towards the Mirror house. “But how do we track we are not all in at the same time after all. 

“I will keep track of times!” One of their friends spoke. “I am scared of clowns so it is best I stay out here, they might have one in the house!” 

“You sure?” Sarah asked as she got ready to go into the house. 

Nodding the other girl pulled out a note book and pen and started to write down times and the call of go! Soon they were all laughing as they disappeared into the dark oh the Mirror house. 

Sarah was the third to go in and was smiling as she moved along the mirrors navigating around. “This is a piece of cake!” She spoke softly as none of the walls moved. She suddenly whipped her head around looking for the source of the voice in her head. She swore she heard him, heard the voice that haunted her dreams. Not seeing the blond tall man she moved on ignoring the sudden pull on her insides. 

It was nerves, she didn’t want to buy Ice Cream for all her friends that is all it was it was just her nerves on not solving this quickly. Soon she saw the exit sign reflected back to her and she couldn’t help but move towards it. “Ha I’m the master!” She called as she moved out of the maze of Mirrors and right into a new Labyrinth. “Not again!” She muttered as she looked at the familiar stone walls. 

“JARETH!” she hollered as she turned around and saw nothing but another stone wall and not the Mirror house. 

“Jareth doesn’t know you’re here M’Lady.” A small voice spoke from behind a large stone. He came out of hiding and walked over to the woman. The woman that all in this realm knew better than the King. 

“Who are you?” She asked kneeling, “I don’t remember you from my first visit.”

“I am Fred M’Lady!” He spoke bowing to her. “I am the one that summoned you here, we need your help.”

“My Help?”

“Yes M’Lady.”

Sarah looked around her at the familiar world that she wanted to forget. One that she tried hard to forget. “Sarah.” She spoke as she stood up.

“You are yes.”

“No Fred, call me Sarah.” Sarah wasn’t sure where they were. “So why do you need my help?” She asked as she started to wonder towards an open area in hopes of spotting the castle in the center of the Labyrinth. She found a stone and stood on it trying to get more height to see where she was. If she was honest with herself she wasn’t ready for this maze again. 

“It is Sir Toby!” Stepping off of the rock she looked to the small Goblin. 

“What of my brother?”

“We are fetching him now M’l…. Sarah.” Fred corrected himself. “It seems the Evil Mother has beaten the child, but without a wish we can’t get him.”

She looked horrified at what was just been said. “She beat him?” She asked sitting on the rock her elbows on her knees as she looked to the small Goblin. “But Jareth, he can just take him can he not?”

“No Sarah Jareth can’t.”

“You’re telling me the King of Goblins, the man that makes the rules can’t just take my brother from her to protect him? Why am I here? I need to get home!” She was on her feet again yelling at the small Goblin. “Take me to the Castle!” She ordered him. Fred was shaking his head. 

“He doesn’t know you’re here.” Fred spoke softly looking at his feet.

“Of course he does!”

“Fred did it without telling him.” Sarah looked at the small Goblin. 

“He doesn’t know I am here?”

“He doesn’t remember you.” Sarah couldn’t believe that. The man that had taken her brother only a few short years ago was obsessed with her when she was in the Labyrinth last. He wanted to give her untold power, He was going to give her the world in the palm of her hand. “The peaches.” The Goblin started only to have Sarah move away from him and start into the Labyrinth. 

“I need to see him!” She spoke as she moved her feet quickly. She could hear the patter of feet behind her as the small goblin ran to catch up. “Fred the fastest way to the castle!” She ordered. 

“You know it Sarah.” He spoke as he panted beside her running just to keep pace with her long strides. Stopping she looked around her.

“I haven’t been here in years, and the Labyrinth is always changing.” Sarah spoke as they stopped for a moment looking around. Sarah smiled as she continued to move towards the center of the Labyrinth noticing that it was moving around her as she moved it seemed to know it was urgent and changed to give her an almost straight path to the center right to the castle. 

“The Labyrinth listens to the Lady!” Fred spoke as they started to move again. Sarah smirked as she moved with purpose. Jareth was going to get her brother from the evil woman that was her step mother. If she had to beat him to do it. 

There was nothing spoken from that point, only the thoughts in her head kept her company and the soft pant from the Goblin who had to almost run to keep up with the woman beside him. ‘Why did I leave? What if it is bad? Can I truly care for my brother? What about school?’ she thought over and over again as she moved on. ‘Why did Jareth want to forget?’ was another that rang in her head. She found she was mad about him wanting to forget, she couldn’t forget why was he allowed to?

“There it is M’Lady!” Fred echoed the words that her dear friend Sir Didymus once spoke to her as they came on the castle. 

“He is in there?” She asked as they moved up the stairs. 

“I saw him last in the throne room, but he moved to his chambers and when I checked there he was gone. It is why Fred called you here himself!” Sarah could feel the growl in her chest as she ran up the stairs into the Throne Room. 

“JARETH YOU COWARD!”

~*~

Jareth walked into his room and looked around it bored with everything he was living for. His world was so empty, so dull. It was a boring life. Soon he found himself in the Ball Room the lost children danced around him as he moved through them lounging on his throne there watching the bright ball gowns swirl around them as they danced and laughed for him. 

He was lost in his haze, the peaches doing what they were to do, he felt oddly happy here. “Jareth!” a sweet voice purred in his ear pulling him from the throne he lounged in and to his feet dancing him around the room her mask firmly in place. The only people to not wear a mask was Jareth, and a girl with the biggest doe eyes he could ever recall. He turned again and looked for her but she was not there. It was a figment of his imagination at this point. He looked for her again her hair, eyes, and the dress all ghosts of his imagination as they whirled by him. 

“M’Lord?” A soft voice spoke in his ear. He turned to her again took her hands, her gilded mask reminding him of one of the sweet Goblins in his court. Soon he was at his throne again lounging in it he pulled another peach from nowhere and took a soft bite of it. He watched as the swirl of dancers moved around him again. The youngest a boy of about ten was happily playing with the ladies of this court, he seemed to be jumping around and dancing with them with a bit less sophistication. 

Jareth laughed as another dancer whirled by his mask reminding him of the Goblin who was his right hand right now, Flitters. Yes it was Flitters. Slowly his two toned eyes fell closed in a bit of a haze from the peach took over his memories.  
“JARETH YOU COWARD!” the voice rang through the ballroom waking the Goblin King from his short nap. He looked around for the source of that voice, why did it ring in his ears like he should know it. 

“M’Lord you are being summoned in the Goblin Throne Room!” a man spoke the one that looked like Flitters. Jareth rose smooth and silently as he walked through the ballroom vanishing with his signature wisp of warm air and glitter.

“Who calls me a Coward?” He bellowed as his cloak swirled around his body as he walked into the large Room. Jareth stopped dead in his tracks as he looked to the woman in front of him, her brown eyes and long hair reminded him of someone but who. “Flitters who is this?” He asked trying to put a pleasant tone into his voice. 

“Fred sir.”

“There is no way her name is Fred!” Jareth spoke as he walked past her not looking to her anymore as he did a fluid twirl and sat in his throne. The feeling in his gut as he looked to her was one of regret, or longing, and it bothered him.

“No Sir, I am Fred, that is the Lady Sarah!” Fred spoke bowing as he opened a hand to her. Jareth looked to Sarah and smirked. 

“We know each other.” He spoke as his smirk turned into an honest smile. Why was he smiling at her?

Sarah shook her head and blinked. “Yes, WE KNOW EACH OTHER!” she yelled at him marching over to him her anger think it the air. “You took my brother from me.”

“Oh you came to get him back?”

“I did!”

“Well, he is already a Goblin!” Jareth said not sure why she was here. He hadn’t let people into the Labyrinth in a long time. And in fact the last Human child he took was a baby girl who was now in a Goblins care, that was weeks ago. 

Sarah looked to Fred and then back to Jareth. “You really don’t know who I am do you?” He could hear the confusion in her voice.

“No should I?” He asked summoning one of his crystals to play with. He was getting bored of this conversation. His Goblins did most of the appearances on children now a days as they were wishes away. 

“Jareth, Toby is my brother. I saved him from you once before. You locked me in your Labyrinth and gave me Thirteen hours to solve it.”

“I did?” He asked a bit confused. “Well your brother is somewhere around here then!” He spoke waving her off. “Flitwitzel will help you find him.”

Growling Sarah marched right up to the man and slapped the crystal out of his hands it flew against the wall shattering into many little pieces. “You are an insufferable brat!” Sarah yelled at the man who was now standing towering over her as she stared up into his eyes. The same eyes that haunted her dreams at night, the same eyes that made her wish she was still in the Labyrinth on her loneliest of nights. 

Jareth went to say something but his breath caught in his throat as he looked deep into the anger of her eyes, the same soft brown that he remembered from just a few hours ago, the ones that haunted the ballroom, the ones that haunted his dreams. Who was this girl to him, why did she feel she could be this way with the King of Goblins. He was a king after all. 

“Who are you?” He asked softly getting lost in the eyes in front of him. 

“Sarah.” She whispered to him there bodies pressed together before he picked up her hand in his own and pushed her back into the room to the flat floor and not the raised platform his throne sat on soon he was swirling her in a familiar dance and she let him. 

“I know you!” He spoke softly to her. 

“Yes, you took my brother, I won him back Jareth.” Jareth looked at her. “You let me take him home, you sent us out of the Labyrinth after I broke your spells.” She whispered her eyes no longer large and doe like, they had softened and were half closed. 

Jareth closed his eyes squeezing them shut. Why couldn’t he remember her? “I need you Jareth.” His eyes flew open to look at her. 

“Sorry?” He asked as they moved in the dance still. 

“My brother Toby. The Goblins came to me, she is beating him.” Jareth looked deep into her eyes they were wet with unshed tears. “I need you to save him.” She whispered putting her head on his shoulder not sure why she did that. Jareth wrapped his arms around her and held her as they stilled. 

“I can’t just take a child.” He muttered. 

“You can if I wish for it right?” She asked him looking into his eyes again. Jareth looked baffled not sure why this woman was so familiar. Nodding his approval. 

“Sire the witch is beating the child again!” Another Goblin rushed in to the throne room. Sarah gasped as looked to the King. She was not sure what to do. It was an accident the first time she wished the boy away. 

“You need to wish it Sarah!” Fred spoke from behind them Jareth just looked at her. 

“I don’t know what to say.” She was worried. How did one wish away there brother when she wasn’t even with him. 

They heard the baby cry around them as Sarah turned to a Mirror the noise came from the same Mirror that was once removed from the room. Jareth had walked away from Sarah and summoned it. They watched in Horror as the young boy was being beaten by his mother. 

“Sarah you have to now!” Sarah looked to the Goblin King trying to recall the words trying to drown out the noise and the images she had seen. 

“’RA!” The boy called out after the sound of his mother said something. Sarah was spurred by that and looked to the Mirror she touched the image of Toby who seemed to still for a moment with a hiccup. 

“I wish the Goblins would come and take you away RIGHT NOW!” she called at the Mirror to have a flurry of activity happen in both the mirror and around her. 

Jareth swirled and was gone, the glitter falling as it would in a snow globe, and the Goblins rushing into the suddenly darkened room in the Mirror. 

~*~  
“Bloody hell!” The woman over Toby spoke as she left the room. Jareth and his Goblins worked fast at that point. 

“Shhh, your sister has called for you!” A small Goblin spoke as she picked the boy up off the floor, he was bigger than the Goblin so she took his hand. “Sarah is waiting for you dear Prince.” 

“’Ra?” he spoke sniffling as she small Goblin lead his behind the Goblin king and out of the house into a new world. 

“About time you learned to be qui….” The woman stopped dead in her tracks as she came into the small boy’s room and spotted the blond man. “Who are you?” She asked softly scared.

“Your salvation.” Jareth spoke calmly and softly summoning the peach that he himself had been enjoying. “I offer you a trade. This will give you back your life, the life you wanted before you were a mother.” He spoke holding the peach up in front of her. 

“What?” She asked looking for her son in the room around her. “Where is Toby?”

“Safe, and not here.” Jareth spoke. “A screaming baby for this.” He pushed the peach towards her a bit holding it on his fingers as if the peach was made of glass. “Just eat this, and you won’t remember the screaming baby.” 

“Give me back my SON!” She screamed at the scary man in her sons room. “I am calling the Police!” 

Jareth only smirked at her as he moved away from the window, the same one he stood in front of about five years ago. “And what? Tell them you beat your child?” He smirked at her. “Tell them how you tried to kill your step daughter?” He moved around the woman playing with the peach. It moved from hand to hand rolling elegantly over his fingers and hands. So it was in front of her face. “Or how about how to are poisoning your husband?” He looked to the woman. 

“I never!” She spoke softly looking at the peach. 

“Not what my sources say. If I looked into your chest at the end of your bed, the one you keep the spare blankets in, would I not find the poison you put in your husbands food? Take the Peach and forget all this happened.” Her eyes lit up and she took the peach from him and bit into it.

~*~

Sarah watched from the Mirror in shock as her stepmother ate the peach. After the third or fourth bite the woman slowly sank to her knees in a bit of a drug induced haze. It was another Swirl of cape, and glitter that brought them all back to her. 

“’RA!” the young boy cried as he ran to Sarah and hugged the woman hard as she had fallen to her knees a whisper of Toby on her lips as well. Jareth and the Goblins watched from his throne waiting for them to stop crying. The Mirror reflected the room around them now no longer focused on the woman. 

“Toby, are you okay baby?” She asked pushing the young boy from her and looking at his face for any sign of the beatings not seeing any. 

“He is fine.” Jareth spoke from the throne as the boy curled up into Sarah’s lap on the stone floor. He was soon sleeping in her arms. 

“Thank you Jareth.” She whispered as she cradled her brother close to her. “Thank you.” Jareth waved off the thanks before ordering his Goblins to make them a room up leaving them alone in the throne room as he stalked away. His own head was starting to hurt.

~*~

 

Sarah ran her hands through the soft golden locks of her younger brother. It was hard to believe the last time he was here he was just over a year old and so blond he was almost white. Now his hair had come in darker almost brown. Standing away from the bed the young boy slept in she walked out of the room giving an order to the Goblin there to come find her is he woke. 

“Of course M’Lady!” The Goblin bowed low to her and smiled at such an important order from the Queen. She was back, and soon Jareth would be a true King again.

Sarah smiled to the small creature as she walked through the halls in a search for Jareth. “Fred?” she called only to have the Goblin run up to her. 

“Yes M’La… Sarah?” He smiled up to her as she smiled down. 

“Where is Jareth?” She asked him kneeling to be more on his level. 

“In his chambers.” The Goblin spoke softly looking to her. “Keep following the hall past the Red Tapestry and in the large doors to the right of the hall!” He gave her directions. “Don’t tell him I told you.”

Sarah smiled at the little Goblin before standing. “Of course not!” She whispered before continuing her adventure down the hall. She stopped at the Red Tapestry and watched the magic in it shift it from one image to another. She watched as the Fieries danced on the enchanted material. 

“You like that?” The voice spoke behind her. She turned and smiled at Jareth. 

“I remember that!” She spoke softly, it was a scary moment in the Labyrinth for her. She was quickly running out of time and these creatures were trying to stop her. 

“Who are you?” Jareth asked purring in her ear. “I feel as if you are important to me. Important to my realm but who are you? Why are my Goblins acting so weird that you’re here?” He asked her brushing his fingers through a small curl in her long brown locks. 

“A friend.” She whispered not sure what she should say. “We have a history Jareth.” She watched his eyes and face for any moment that he remembered. 

“When I was dancing with you, I feel like it was not the first time I danced with you.” Sarah shook her head no. 

“We have shared that same dance before, in one of your crystals a few years ago.” She spoke as they were now walking down the hall again past a large door that lead to his private chambers. “How long have you been eating the Peaches?” She asked him. 

“I don’t know.” He spoke as they walked out of the Castle into an amazing Garden. If Sarah wasn’t so sure she would assume she was back in the park by her old house, the same one she first spotted the owl in. “I know they help me.” He spoke sitting on a stone bench as a twisted example of a swan waddled by them. 

Sarah sat beside Jareth. “I wish I could help you Jareth, you helped me.” She spoke looking to his profile and smiling at him. 

“I don’t need help from a Human Child!” He spoke laughing a bit. “I am the King of Goblins.” He stood up and looked at the girl, no not a girl she was a woman now, on the bench. She was looking up at his eyes and smiling a gentle sad smile. “Enjoy your stay in the castle.” With that he left her. Sarah reached out a hand letting some of the soft flecks of glitter fall onto her palm. 

“Wait stay?” She spoke outload to no one in particular. “What did he mean by stay?” She got up and jogged back to the castle in hopes of finding him but she couldn’t find her way back to his door. She was able to find Toby and her room but not Jareth’s own chambers. 

~*~

Jareth sat on the window sill and looked out to his Kingdom after his visit with the girl Sarah. He wasn’t sure but he had to remember why she was so important. Soon he was feeling a warmth in his spine telling him he had to help himself to more of the peach that kept him numb. “No..” he spoke gently as he stood he didn’t realize he has summoned a peach and was already bringing it to his mouth when his whole mind seized up. “I have to know.” He spoke throwing the Peach out of the open window as it disappeared from view. He move back to the large plush bed and sat on the edge his head resting in his hands. 

“Sir?” A voice spoke gently to the side. It was Fred again. 

“What?” Jareth growled out at the small Goblin. 

“Did you want something to eat?” The small Goblin spoke before he was being kicked out of the room again. Fred shook his head and stood after he had landed in the hall just to have the doors bang close again. He really hated being kicked around. Shaking his head he realized what was going on quickly the King was not in a drug induced haze he hadn’t eaten a peach. “SARAH!” The small Goblin called as he ran down the hall. 

Jareth heard the call for the girl from the small Goblin he just kicked out of his chambers. He was feeling like hell, his body was hot and his head started to hurt. He needed to forget again, he needed to not feel like this. Why was he wanting to remember now? 

“Who are you?” He muttered before the pain became too much for him. 

~*~

Sarah listened as Fred told her about Jareth kicking him out of the room. “You always knew he was a horrible person!” She spoke as she played with wooden blocks building towers with her brother. 

“Sarah No, well yes he is, but he is remembering!” He spoke softly as they continued to build towers. 

“Remember?” She asked looking to Fred.

“He not eat Peach!” Fred was trying hard to figure out how to explain it to the girl. “Peach is like umm… Like…”

“A Drug?” Sarah asked kneeling in front of the Goblin. Another Goblin now ran in to the room. 

“King Jareth sick!” She called out shaking Fred in a rush. Sarah looked to the Goblins and then to Toby who was looking at the creatures and his sister. “He yelling and is in pain!”

Sarah stood up. “Toby I am going to go help Jareth, you stay here and play with Fred and…” She looked to the girl Goblin wondering who this way.

“Giphurk.” She spoke softly. 

“You play with Fred and Giphurk!” With that Sarah walked out of the room and down the hall hoping his door was visible to her. 

The door was slightly ajar as she got close to it, she could hear the cries of pain and noises of Goblin’s trying to figure out what was wrong. “I need a pitcher of cold water, a pitcher of hot water, three tubs for water, and rags lots of rags now!” Sarah ordered to the Goblins who nodded to her before running off. 

“You stupid man!” Sarah spoke gently sitting on the side of the bed. “What is happening?”

Jareth looked at her with half lidded eyes. “Leave me!” he ordered her and she only laughed at him. 

“Do you mean it Jareth do you really want me to leave you?” Sarah just shook her head as she moved around and got a rag wet with the cold water before placing it on Jareth’s forehead. “Face it you need me!” She spoke softly as the cloth was placed on his forehead wiping up the sweat and cooling his a bit. 

Jareth looked up at her and smiled a bit her eyes were shinning brightly the soft brown calming him into a sleep. Sarah smiled as the man’s eyes closed allowing her to continue caring for him. His skin was feverish and hot she had to cool him off. 

“I need help!” She spoke gently to a Goblin that she spotted hiding behind the curtain of the bed. “We need to get him out of his clothes, he is too hot.” With a bit of work from a few Goblins the man in the bed was soon tucked under light sheets as Sarah slowly washed away the sticky sweat from him his body shaking and shivering. 

“King is sick?” A Goblin asked from the other side of the bed as he stood on the bed looking down at him. 

“Yes he is.” Sarah nodded placing a freshly damped cool cloth on the man’s forehead. 

“He ate too many Peaches never come back!” The Goblin spoke gently as he watched Sarah work on keeping the man cool. She shook her head not understanding. Soon the Goblin was telling her how the Peaches worked. The more you ate the more your memories were taken from you, and if you thought of the memory you wanted to get rid of while you took the first bite it would work on all images associated to that memory. 

“What did he want to forget so badly?” She asked the Goblin. 

“Out Queen!” he spoke looking at the King. Sarah blinked and looked to the Goblin who was now twisting his boot in his hands. 

“What happened? Did she die?” Sarah asked the Goblin. The Goblin shook his head no. 

“She left him! His power was not strong enough for her!” He spoke looking at Sarah. Sarah blinked and looked to the other Goblin she was confused. “She left him, left us, she left with much of the magic, she left him broken.” The Goblin spoke before slinking away.

~*~

Jareth could hear the small voice of a Goblin and the sweet voice of a girl over him. His eyes didn’t want to open he didn’t want to come out of the sweet sleep he was in. It was painful when he was awake. Slowly the voices faded again and he was left in a painful darkness. His body ached his brain felt like it would explode. Slowly his eyes fluttered open as Sarah was placing another damp cloth on his forehead. 

“Hey….” She spoke softly looking at him. Jareth didn’t say anything just stared at her eyes, those eyes. He knew them. Slowly she was moving the cloth over his cheeks and neck again cooling him before dipping the cloth again and rinsing it and placing it back on his forehead. 

“Why are you here?” He asked not fully remembering the past few hours. 

“Caring for you.” Her voice was gentle and soft as she moved off the bed taking the basin of murky water to the window and dumping it on the street below like the goblin’s had before her. He watched as she shook her head as she came back to the bed pouring out fresh water and sitting beside him again. “I don’t think I will get use to that.” 

The questioning look from Jareth spurred her on to an explanation. “We have a sewage system that we would drop the water down in a bathroom.” She spoke gently to him before re damping the cloth and looking at the man. Jareth found he was having a hard time putting her name to her beautiful eyes. 

“We have a Washing Room.” He spoke looking to the closed door a few feet away. Sarah gave a puzzled look before standing and walking to the closed door and opening it her face fell and she shook her head before turning to the man in the bed again. 

“The Goblins didn’t tell me of this room.” She spoke coming back to the bed. 

“No they are still not sure they want to use a room for washing, it is easier to throw waste out a window to the street as it would seem.” Plus they were Goblins, disgusting creatures who didn’t know what it was like to be civilized. Shaking the thought about the Goblins away for a bit he looked to the woman again. “I know you.” He spoke softly, she was nodding her head. 

“You do, but it seemed you wanted to forget me.” The hurt in her voice was hard to pick up on but still it was there. She was sitting beside him his eyes looked to hers. The grimace of pain was not missed by Sarah as his eyes screwed shut and he moaned a bit as the stab of pain washed over him and the nausea rolled in his gut. 

“Rest, don’t think about it.” She spoke softly to him. He needed to remember her, why was she in his chambers who was she. “You need to rest.” She ordered running her hand through his sweat soaked hair pushing it from his eyes as she did so. Jareth almost moaned again at the soft touch of her hand over his cheek and through his hair. 

He was not sure when he nodded off but soon he was in the dark again, it was cold and lonely there. Creatures in the dark whispered around him. Things about a young Prince, and how a Queen would bring peace. The voices in his head were familiar to him, they were voices he knew from his court. 

“’Ra okay?” a very young voice spoke in the room close to him as he started to come to again. There was a young boy sitting where the girl had sat just a few moments ago. 

“I am Toby, and Jareth will be too soon!” She spoke softly as she moved around the room folding towels and clothes before a Goblin came to take the clothes out of the room. 

“’Ello!” His voice was soft but not unfamiliar but it still caused Sarah to whirl around to the man in the bed. The young boy was the first to react. 

“Jareth up!” The boy called bouncing on the bed. Causing the King’s stomach to lurch on him. Soon Jareth was leaning over the side of his bed loosing what was in his gut into a well-placed basin. “Ewww….” The boy spoke as he got off the bed and ran after a Goblin who was standing by the door.

As soon as Jareth was done throwing up whatever it was that was coming out of him he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. She was smiling at him softly while holding a glass of water to his lips. Gratefully he sipped the contents and spit it into the Basin as well. She helped him lay back down before placing another cool cloth on his head and replaced the used Basin with a new one. She moved to the Washing Room and closed the door behind her. 

He smiled at the woman when she came back into the room the Basin now clean and placed to the side in case it was needed again. “You have been out of it for a few days now.” She spoke looking at him. Jareth looked into her eyes and blinked. “Do you think you want to try to eat?” She asked him gently. 

Nodding Jareth smiled as she moved off the bed he was watching her move around the room and crouching down to speak with the Goblin at his door. She was soon walking back to the bed, her clothes were different today. Today she was in a lovely dress of sparkling blue. It complimented her skin and made her hair lighter then it truly was. He remembered her, he remembered everything about her. He knew who and what she was.

~*~

Sarah smiled as she walked back to the bed after asking for food for the King. She sat on the edge of the bed and took his hand in her own laying them on her lap. He had been asleep now for a few days, only waking long enough to throw up, and to scream in pain. This was the first day where his eyes remained open after she cleaned the Basin and returned. “You’re looking a bit better.” She spoke softly to him, she could only smile when the only response she was given was a sad smile. 

“Am I?” He asked looking at the woman again. “Sarah, why are you here?” He asked her as he looked to where there hands were joined together. 

“You Remember me now Jareth?” She asked him her smile large, it light up her eyes. He nodded to her slightly still sore from his ordeal. “It has been a week since you started to go through withdrawal from the Peaches!” She spoke gently. “And you’re Goblins…”

“Are traitors and told you it all!” He spoke fast. The shock on her face only lasted a few seconds. She nodded at him. Sarah smiled down at him knowing he heard the stories, if he remembered what she was being told by the Goblins that was his truth. 

“Food Majesty!” A Goblin spoke as he carried a tray into the room placing it on the table beside the bed before leaving. 

“It is just a broth, mostly water and a few herbs to help you.” She spoke as she helped him to sit up. The look on Jareth’s face hurt her soul. She had been here a week, she knew what she was, and who she was. They even told her when she had married him. Sarah knew it all, even saw memories from the Goblins and her time here. Toby was happy here too, he couldn’t remember his mother, or the beatings he took and she knew she had this man to thank for that. It was that thought that spurred her to speak as she took the bowl and spoon she fed him broth slowly. “Thank you for helping Toby.” 

“He is important.” Jareth’s voice was small it was unlike him, she figured it was because he was weak from the ordeal he went through. 

“He is very much so, more so to me so what you did for him, for me.” She smiled at him. “Thank you!” She was sincere it read in her voice, on her face, in the way she moved around Jareth. 

“Why are you here Sarah? You have your brother you could have left.” He spoke after swallowing another spoonful of the warm broth. Sarah fed him another before answering. 

“The Goblins they told me everything.” She spoke knowing this was not an answer to his question. She couldn’t answer it, she could have left, and she could have walked her and Toby through the Labyrinth without a single issue, without being stopped. She was the Queen in this realm nothing could or would stop her. Jareth took the next offered spoonful without a comment and just stared into her eyes. His were cold and calculating. 

“I should of I am sure, but I couldn’t leave you here to suffer.” She spoke to him. 

~*~

 

Jareth wasn’t sure why she stayed, she was avoiding answering. If she had left and he got word of it the past week would never have happened he would have helped himself to another Peach and continued on in his life for as long as his magic continued to last. 

Jareth waved his hand as Sarah went to feed him another spoonful. He was done he wanted no more. In fact his gut was rolling unhappily. The broth was good he could taste the chicken pieces they used for flavour and could feel the melted fat in the water that would give him the calories his body needed now. But he could care less he was done. He wanted her to go away. 

“So you stayed to make sure I remembered you?” his voice was cold and hash and he could see the confusion she wore. “Make sure that I would feel the pain of you leaving again, feel the leeching of my magic once again?” He was cold and harsh with his words even the tone he used was biting. 

Sarah stood up taking the tray to the Goblin who waited outside his door and handed it to them. He watched as she moved around the room and came to sit beside him again. She ignored the question from him. “Tell me Sarah do you enjoy seeing me suffer is that why you nursed me? Is that why you are here? Did you want to know what I went through when you left? Did you want to put me through it again?” Jareth was now moving a bit on his own trying to swing his legs over the edge of the bed to sit up. His night shirt hung loosely on him. The effect of not being able to do anything for over a week. 

She looked hurt when he looked to her eyes. She looked like his words had slapped her. But it was her voice that broke his heart all over again. It was cold like ice. “I am not punishing you Jareth, I was trying to thank you.” With that she had turned on her heals and left the room in a flurry of her lovely long dress a mimic of his own capes he wore. The door had banged behind her as she marched out of the room. 

Jareth was so mad at her, that he kicked the lovely glass basin that sat beside his bed listening to it shatter against the wall. Pushing his hand through his hair the Goblin King moved to the Washing Room and quickly conjured him a bath. He had to get back on his feet he had to get back to ruling the land. 

~*~

Sarah shuddered as she heard the large crash of something glass hitting the door. Mad at Jareth she moved through the halls to the Throne Room and sat in the large gilded throne that was Jareth’s. “Fred who is the first person we are seeing?” she asked as she took over the duties of the King while she was not with him. If he did not Rule it was her job as Queen. 

Fred soon had a large carpet of a beast in the throne room who was speaking of his case against the goblins of the landfill. This creature was eating the trash that the Landfill goblins were trying to sort into “collective” piles of trash. Sarah was confused how this was a punishable offence. Signing she looked to Fred for help who only shrugged his slim shoulders. “Well I don’t see the issue!” She spoke softly at the big carpet of a beast who reminded her of Ludo and then the short Trash collecting Goblin, their favourite things strapped to its back like trophies. “I promote you…” She paused looking at Fred who whispered the creatures name to her “really?” She whispered back to Fred who nodded at her. “Peen, to Garbage eater Chef! You are to make sure anything that the Goblin’s can’t work onto their backs is eaten!”

She wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it all but she couldn’t it just was too weird. Toby walked into the Throne Room with another small Goblin and came to sit by his sister in the large chair. The next case was just as stupid. 

“You stole a rock from the Bog of Eternal Stench?” She asked looking at the plump Goblin who stunk to the high heavens. Apparently he saw a small glittering stone in the bog and had to have it so badly he walked into the sludge and got the rock. “I think your smell is punishment enough for everyone.” She spoke quickly sending the Goblin out of the throne room as quickly as she could. As soon as he was gone the smell started to lessen. Even Toby was holding his nose tight as he tried to not breathe in. 

This is when she spotted Jareth lurking in the shadows. “Is that all Fred?” She asked watching as Jareth turned and left the room not being spotted by anyone else. She was sure he would be mad that she took over his duties while he was out of commission but she couldn’t be bothered to care too much about that right now. 

“That is all Queen Sarah!” Fred spoke before ushering the subjects out of the room for her. It was another quiet day, in fact they were all quiet days after the first one she had sat on. The Goblins were relatively quiet now that the magic had returned to the Kingdom. Crops were growing, flowers were blooming, and the sludge factory was in full swing producing as much sludge as it could. The world was as normal as it had been before she left the first time. 

“Thank you Fred.” Sarah spoke as she left the room following the flowing white cape of the Goblin King. 

~*~

Soon she was in an area she knew well, one that was a nightmare one that made her dizzy. Stairs and archways going every witch direction. She spotted the swell of a cloak as Jareth walked through another door. Not wanting to try to figure out the twist and turns of the stairs and doorways she called on the magic of the Labyrinth to take her there. She smirked as she walked right up to Jareth having mastered a few of his own tricks. “The Labyrinth listens to me too.” She spoke to him looking him in the eyes. She was mad at what he had said to her earlier but in truth she understood, but she was a kid could he really hold that against her from all those years ago?

Jareth just stared at her anger in his eyes, and hurt in his heart. She was beautiful as a child, but now as a grown woman she was stunning. She was a most beautiful Queen, his Queen. But she would leave him again, it will just take her to realize that he was not Prince Charming from her stories. 

“I didn’t know.” She spoke first looking at him her hands wanted to move to his chest and grab onto his vest and pull him close to her. She cared for him, brought him back from his drug induced nightmares. She cleaned him, and watched over his realm. She was a part of this now fully. That is why the next thing spoken earned the Goblin King a slap across the cheek.

“Take your pathetic self out of my Labyrinth, and never return!” Jareth spoke to her venom in his voice. He knew that if he didn’t send her away he would be hurt again. His cheek stung and he looked at the woman in front of him as she was panting hard har face red with anger, her eyes shone with moisture. 

“And leave you to die?” She asked him her voice as hard as his own could be. “Do you think I want to? Do you think I would have cared for you while you were sick? Or dealt with your kingdom while you were ill if I didn’t want to be here?” she was breathing hard holding together her tears just barely. “You tricked me as a child to marry you, your world was so weird I took a gift from you and next thing I am told is I am the Queen of this land. You have done nothing but ruined me!” She cried.

He looked at the woman in front of him and growled a simple command. “Leave!” He turned from her to walk away only to have his hand grabbed by her own. She held it tight not letting it go. Tears now streamed down her cheeks softly. She had so much to tell him, her dreams, her nightmares, her need to be here where she was truly happy. 

“No.” She whispered hiccupping a touch. It was her back pressed against the stone wall and his lips kissing her that she realized something had broken in him. He was kissing her and pushing her against the wall his whole body pressed against hers. When he pulled away to kiss her neck and work his hands over her shoulders and sides. She gasped in a breath and whimpered under him. She was scared was she ready for this was she ready for him?

Jareth pressed his body against hers pinning her to the wall. She didn’t stop him as he continued to ravish her body with his mouth. Her hand on her body pulling her skirt up as he continued to fondle her, her voice, her sadness, then her no, it was all it took. He was cruel to her he was being mean to her, but she wouldn’t leave him. Soon he was pulling aside fabric and layers from both of them positioning himself against her. 

She gasped at him as she felt every movement he made of her fabric of his own clothes. She was still pinned against the wall his body holding her there. 

“We do this, you are mine.” He spoke against the swell of her breast nipping at the flesh there. Wanting to claim her, finish the ritual that would bind them together forever, bind them magic of his realm to them both. 

“You have no power over me!” She whispered the words, to Jareth who pulled away from her a bit so he could look into her eyes they were big and shinning with a new type of light to them. “But I have all the power over you.” That was all it took he pushed into her claiming her. 

Sarah’s head and back arched as he pushed into her not at all kindly and gasped as she was claimed and she claimed the man holding her against the wall. They were one, they were together now. “Queen!” Jareth Whispered into her breast as he slowly started to move his hips against her own. Her legs resting around his hips.

**Author's Note:**

> So when I heard you got an incomplete story I wanted to see if I could help then I read your Labyrinth prompt and I knew I could get more then one tag in to it, in fact I got all of it. This story was written with my own likes in mind as I wrote it and as I had less then 48 hours to put it together I will admit I have yet to beta read it myself. So I hope you do not mind the errors there might be.
> 
> I did get your tags in many of them are minor but they are there. =^_~= enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
